The Rise of Kandrakar
by Will-of-the-Night
Summary: So, what if we got rid of Nanoha Takamichi and Raising Heart was found by someone else? And what if we got rid of Yuuno Scrya so that there was nobody to introduce them to magic? Hell, what if we just screwed with the MGLN canon altogether and dropped Rasing Heart right into the Vampire Diaries 'Verse, bang smack in Mystic Falls? What next?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - What the Hell!

**Title:** Rise of Kandrakar

**Fandoms: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Anime) & Vampire Diaries (TV Series)

**Author: **Will-of-the-Night

**Rating: **T (Unsure if I will have to change the rating just yet)

**Parings: **Charlotte Forbes (OC)/Nikalus Mikealson

**Warning: **Using the Timeline courtesy of Vampire Diaries Wiki, I am trying not to butcher the timeline too much, but hey its fanfic. Spoilers for Vampire Diaries, OC Characters, A whole lot of OOC, potential angst, fluff, and probably a whole lot more warnings that I can't think of.

**Summary: **So, what if we got rid of Nanoha Takamichi and Raising Heart was found by someone else? And what if we got rid of Yuuno Scrya so that there was nobody to introduce them to magic? Hell, what if we just screwed with the MGLN canon altogether and dropped Rasing Heart right into the Vampire Diaries 'Verse, bang smack in Mystic Falls? What next?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson and various publishers. No money is being made from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (If I did, I'd have a harem of the seriously hot mean from the series!)

**A/N: **Right. So I started this already, but when I went to right Chapter 3 and reread Chapters 1 & 2, well, I didn't like them as much as I thought. So I've rewritten them. The chapters overall are pretty much the same but they feel cleaner to me and are written based on POV's instead. I felt like I was doing too well on the whole 2nd Person POV sort of thing and wanted to change it. So this is it. If anyone finds that prefer the original way that I was writing it, feel free to let me know and I will be continuing it this way.

And for those that didn't read the original two chapters, and even those that did. Here's this load of nonsense again:

This is only my second fanfic (technically third but its a rewrite of my second?) and the first that I am doing properly seeing as I kinda half assd the last one. This means that reviews are like chocolate for me (and I'm a chocoholic), be they compliments, criticism or advice. But if you just want to be mean, well that's just rude.

I currently have no beta for my work so if there are mistakes, there isn't anyone who can give me a second opinion so I apologise in advance. Alternatively, if you would like to beta for me I would be delighted for the second set of eyes.

All Done. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Key: "Speach"

_Thoughts_

**Intelligence Device Speech**

_**Spell Cast**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Prologue - What the Hell?!

* * *

"_It's only after you've stepped outside your comfort zone that you begin to change, grow, and transform." - Roy T. Bennett_

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

_Last period stinks, well except for Tuesdays and Wednesdays, I do enjoy Music and Art, the are good ways to end such shitty days._ I push back some of my fringe that has fallen, back to behind my ear, staring blankly at the front of the class. "Huh", I sighed quietly and finally just give up any pretence of even bothering to pay attention. I stealthily, in my opinion anyway, lean down and grab my sketchbook out of my bag, flipping through until I find a clean page._ Looks like I'm getting a new sketchbook soon,_ I think to myself as I find a clean page near the end of my book.

Tapping my pencil, I think about what to draw. So many ideas, but nothing truly inspiring.

… _Maybe,_ I think, as I remember the vivid but bizarre dream that I had last night.

/Flashback Dream Sequence Start/

_"Please Nik", a voice said. "No Henrik, it's just too dangerous. You know we're..._

The voice cuts off, but… What?

… "_Henrik! NO!"_

What is happening?

An image flashes before me._ Of a man carrying someone back to what looks like a very old fashioned village..._

_"Henrik! What happened here?!" Another voice shouts as an image flashed before me of a group surrounding the two boys. The eldest of the two is towering over and hugging the younger one. _

I don't think I should be able to, but I can hear his whispered pleas to the boy...

_"No Henrik! Please don't go! This... This is all my fault. If only I'd kept a better eye on him. Then maybe, just maybe he'd still be..." _

I can't help but just stared at the young boy, dying in the arms of his brother. And as he tilts his head back to take his last breaths, he looks at me. Directly at me, as if he can see me. And he mouths to me _'Save Them'. _

And then, I'm awake.

/Flashback Dream Sequence End/

_I think. Yes. That's what I'll draw. _I start to sketch the features of the boy called Henrik, the one who I'm sure is Nik's youngest brother. But why? Why would I have a dream like that? I mean, Nik has told me all about before what I dubbed 'The Change', but to have a dream, one that was so much like a memory, who sent it? Only Nik and Elijah are up and running, three are asleep in coffins, one is dead in a coffin and Nik said that his dad was desiccated in a church somewhere. Could it have been Henrik's spirit? I'm so confused.

* * *

*Brrrrring* *Brrrrring*

The sound of the bell signalling the end of the lesson shakes me out of my confused thoughts. I finish sketching one of Henrik's eyes and close my sketchbook, packing everything back up into my lovely, black leather shoulder bag. I look up to the front of the room as I heard one last announcement from my teacher.

"Alright, before you all disappear, you have a new reading assignment. I want you all to read Act 2 Scenes 1 through 5 of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream for our next class. And yes, that means the entirety of Act 2" Ms McClain tells us all.

_Ugh, I like Shakespeare and all, but she takes the enjoyment out of it when she makes us read it for homework._ I made a quick mental note escaped the classroom. I walk down the hall, not bothering to go to my locker, through to the school's entrance, I head over to the bleachers knowing my sister would be looking to start cheer practice for the new school year as soon as possible.

Reaching the doors of the school entrance, I'm surprised to see my sister not at the bleachers as I thought but at one of the benches in the front grounds. She's with her two BFFs, no surprise there, but I do wonder, Okay, who she is and what has she done with my workaholic, perfectionist sister.

I walk up to her anyway, got to check if she'll be eating tonight, mum's on an evening shift at the station so it's normally just us tonight,_ I think. _Stopping where they're sat, I ask, "Hey Care, are you still having dinner at home tonight?" and to be honest, seeing her sat there with Elena and Bonnie, I don't expect too much. A light "Hi Charlotte", comes from both of them in the background as I wait for Caroline's reply. And I'm not shocked by it either. Her face scrunches up into a cringing look as she tells me, "Hey Charlie. Sorry, I forgot mom was working till later tonight and already promised that I would eat at The Grill with Elena and Bonnie later." I raise my left eyebrow and she sheepishly adds on another, "Sorry", as if that changes anything.

So I paste on a smile like I normally do when I am basically abandoned by my sister and simply say, "No problem, have fun", before turning and walking away from the group.

* * *

As I walk away from the group, I reach into my bag and pulled out my Black Sony Headphones and sync them up to my matching Black Sony Phone to listen to some music. Choosing to listen to something a little less classical but still rather classic, I pick my playlist of Rock/ Pop Rock, starting with Fall Out Boy's; The Last of the Real Ones. _Maybe it's time for a retreat, seeing as I'm on my tonight._

Not that I'm even shocked anymore. And to be honest, I think to myself, that it might just be a little sad, that I've lost all expectations for my sister anymore. I mean, I understand my mum, she's that sheriff, and even in a small town like this, it isn't exactly a simple job, what with the council and everything. But Caroline. Even during the summer when Elena wasn't speaking to anyone, she was all Care to talk about. Ranting to herself as she walks through town to the edge of the forest. Perfect Elena, with her perfect body and her perfect personality. Dear little Elena that can do no wrong. I don't see why everyone loves her so much, she's rather plain and boring actually, a little bit of a bitch too. She did after all string Matt Donovan along even though she's never actually liked him in that way. But I guess that's just life really, there are just people that others naturally gravitate towards.

Then again, if it wasn't Elena, it was Cheer Camp, and god knows I'm a 'freak' for not liking cheerleading. Lottie sighed to herself, just wishing for once that she could feel like she belonged within her own family. Don't get her wrong, she loves them dearly, but sometimes she is just can't help but seem like a bit of an outsider in her own home.

Maybe things would be better if I hadn't learnt about the existence of the supernatural world back then. Sighing once again as she halts at the edge of the forest, she wonders, is this always going to be my life?

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Charlotte loved walking through Mystic Forest, there was just something about it, something about connecting to nature, especially in a forest so ancient that gave off a sense of calm within her very being. Sometimes, she just felt right at home within the forest, more so than the town that it is apart of. Strangely enough, she felt most comfortable hiding within the forest during the full moon, but that is just her right? Because the only werewolf lineage that she knows of comes from the Lockwood Bloodline and Nik would have told me if he felt a wolf within me, dormant or not.

However, that mattered not at this moment in time.

Like always, she was in awe at the sheer size and majesty of the chestnut brown oak trees. Their knotted arms rose ever upwards, as far as my head could lift, high into the sky, letting only smatterings of the blue sky and its fluffy clouds through. They were hoary fortresses and stood proudly. The grasses she stepped on were crackly beneath her feet because of the dry summer.

Traversing off the beaten path, she weaves her way through the ancient trees, hopping over upturned roots and ducking under the lower arms of the trees. Charlotte sighs in relief as she reaches her little sanctuary. Hidden away from the rest of the forest by a thicket of trees, her sanctuary is a small glade for her and her most trusted, covered in soft emerald green grass and patches of darker coloured moss, accompanied by the sparkling water of the river.

Going to sit by the river, she places her school bag down and leans against a soft, moss cushioned boulder. Gazing into the water as if it holds the answers to all of life's problems, she relaxes and just lets the rest of the day flow by.

Letting her left hand drop into the crystal clear water, she smiles at the gentle chill of the water.

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

Just as I am about to get up and head back to my sad, lonely house for the evening, I blink in surprise as I feel something small hit my hand within the water. I look down to spot a small red stone, so out of place against the clear waters and the greens of the forest. Scooping it out of the water,_ where did this come from? _I roll it around, examining it from all angles and realise that it had to have belonged to someone, or at the very least have been shaped by someone. After all, I've never heard of any gemstones being so clean and round this naturally, it had to have been cut into this shape.

There doesn't seem to be any indication that this belongs to anyone, there are not crafters mark either. And something, it doesn't know what, but my instincts are telling me to ask my next thought aloud, and my instincts are never wrong, so… "I wonder whom you belong to? Is someone rich? Must be, you are a gorgeous gemstone after all." as if to respond to my questions and statements, I feel it pulse with magic. Now that has my eyebrows rising, and I continued aloud, "Well. You're magical in origin, that much is for sure. Maybe you're like the Moonstone that Nik has told me-"

**I am an Intelligence Device, Master. My designation is Raising Heart** came from the stone as it interrupts her, flashing light and pulsing with magic.

I jump in shock and exclaim, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Chapter End.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Mage now!

**Title:** Rise of Kandrakar

**Fandoms: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Anime) & Vampire Diaries (TV Series)

**Author: **Will-of-the-Night

**Rating: **T (Unsure if I will have to change the rating just yet)

**Parings: **Charlotte Forbes (OC)/Niklaus Mikealson

**Warning: **Using the Timeline courtesy of Vampire Diaries Wiki, I am trying not to butcher the timeline too much, but hey its fanfic. Spoilers for Vampire Diaries, OC Characters, A whole lot of OOC, potential angst, fluff, and probably a whole lot more warnings that I can't think of.

**Summary: **So, what if we got rid of Nanoha Takamichi and Raising Heart was found by someone else? And what if we got rid of Yuuno Scrya so that there was nobody to introduce them to magic? Hell, what if we just screwed with the MGLN canon altogether and dropped Rasing Heart right into the Vampire Diaries 'Verse, bang smack in Mystic Falls? What next?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson and various publishers. No money is being made from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (If I did, I'd have a harem of the seriously hot mean from the series!)

* * *

**Recap: _I am an Intelligence Device, Master. My designation is Raising Heart_**_ came from the stone as it interrupts her, flashing with light and pulsing with magic._

_I jump in shock and exclaim, "WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

Key: "Speach"

_Thoughts_

✤Text Thread✤

**Intelligence Device Speech**

_**Spell Cast**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I'm a Mage Now?!

* * *

"_Let us accept the truth, even when it surprises us and alters our views." - George Sand_

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"What exactly are you?" I ask the strange magic gem, Raising Heart?

**I am an Intelligence Device, Master.** It? Repeats.** Intelligence Devices are tools that were developed by mages to help properly utilise magical energy. We do however have limited functionality if our Masters are unavailable or unconscious.**

"What? Mages? Magic?" I question the Device? "But I thought that magic was only nature-based? Do you know the type that Wiccan Witches use? You make it sound as if there is a completely different type of magic people can use?" I Look at the device completely baffled by this new turn of events.

Raising Heart flashes at me with something that I portray to by approval,** "That is correct, Master. Every living being has what is known as a 'Linker Core'. This is what holds a being's magic. The strength of a 'Linker Core' is different from being to being and can be ranked from F Class to SS Class. That is not to say, however, that you cannot strengthen your Core but it is a difficult task to manage."** Raising Heart then manages to flash with something that feels to me like anger and disappointment. **"You, My Master, however, seemed to radiate magic at a high B to low A before I linked with you. Currently, my conclusion is that you may have had a block on your magic up until this point. As it is, your Linker Core is fluctuating between AAA Class and SS-, therefore, it seems likely that it will settle down once we have set up your Barrier Jacket and completed our first synchronisation."** I stare at Raising Heart with an open mouth as it finishes his explanation. I sigh with exhaustion and leans back onto my boulder, running my right hand through my golden locks.

"Okay, so obviously, I have a lot of questions but first, answer me this; can you tell me why there was a block on my Linker Core?", I ask, looking at Raising Heart expectantly.

I also feel as if I should be questioning this more, instead of just accepting everything that the Device tells me as fact. Yet, at the same time, when Raising Heart and I 'Linked' it felt as if that big part of me that always felt cold no matter what Nik or I did, warmed up and started breaking through whatever ice is in my body. I suppose that is why I felt the need to trust her? so easily. Raising Heart blinks with light replying,** "Of course Master. If you would like, I can perform a full-body scan, and check for any inconsistencies in your biology." **

I nod at her and say, "Yes please, Raising Heart."

_**#Scanning# #Scanning#**_

_**#Scan Complete#**_

**Name: **Charlotte Angel Forbes

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Species:** Human** (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Family: Mother:** Elizabeth Forbes** (Blood) (Human) **

**Father: **Richard Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Father: **Bill Forbes** (Adopted - Aware) (Human) **

**Half-Sister: **Caroline Forbes** (Blood) (Human) **

**Half Brother: **Tyler Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Uncle: **Mason Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Active))**

**Bonds:** Niklaus Mikaelson** (Brother Soul Bond) (Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid) (Werewolf Blood (Active) (Sealed))**

**Status: **Mage

**Rank: **AAA to SS-** (Still fluctuating)**

**Blocks: **Werewolf Abilities** (Natural) **

Magic Block** (Placed By Esther Mikaelson) (Age: 2 Days)**

**Notes: Bonds -** Soul Bonds, in particular, are extremely rare. Those with bonds of any kind do not necessarily ever have to meet. But while in a close enough vicinity of the other bond the soul will be drawn to each other, to complete each other in some way depending on the type of bond.

**Werewolf Bloodlines - **To activate the Werewolf Bloodline within someone, they must kill a human. It does not matter whether it is done directly or indirectly. If a human is killed by the hands of someone possessing the Gene, it will break the seal on their curse.

* * *

I gape, staring at the holographic screen mind-blown with what I was reading. "Richard Lockwood? Richard Lockwood is my Biological Father?! I'm a Werewolf?! What the fuck?!" I shout at nothing. The actual fuck?! Mum had an affair? Could it be that I'm the reason that she and dad got divorced, not that just he was gay? I mean, if he knew that she had had an affair then maybe he started looking elsewhere as well. Is that why he started looking at me with coldness compared to Caroline, is this it?! Am I the reason that they split up?!

And Fuck! I'm a Werewolf! I hope to god that the binding spell that was on me that hid my Werewolf scent as well otherwise Nik has some serious explaining to do! I take several deep, calming breaths before relaxing a little. "I have to tell Tyler about this. It's not right to keep something of this magnitude from him." I speak this aloud, not even giving any thought to how Caroline would react to this. Not that it would matter she'd have to interact with me for more than five minutes in the entire day for that to happen. Tyler, however, happens to be my best friend, and maybe that's a sign, a sign that we subconsciously knew that we are family.

**Is everything alright, Master? **Comes from Raising Heart, making me jump in the process, having forgotten about her, so lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, yes Raising Heart. Some of the results shocked me just a bit." I tell her, nodding my head a little as if to convince myself as well as her. Still not all there after reading the results, I start to ramble a bit. "Anyway, what did you mean when you said that my Linker Core should stabilise when we did our first synchronisation? What is synchronisation?" At this point, the exhaustion is getting to me with all of these revelations but I know that I need these answers first. **The synchronisation is a technique used with both Intelligence Devices and Unison Devices, although the latter is significantly rarer, to start up completely, and as the technique suggests synchronize with our mages.**_ Raising Heart sure knows how to give explanations._** For the first time synchronisation, the mage creates a design that he or she would like for their Barrier Jacket as well as what form that they would prefer their Device to be in during a combat situation. This does not mean that the Device's shapes cannot be changed, the same for the Jacket but they are generally kept to the first design that the mage picks. **Raising Heart Finishes.

I blink, taking in the whole explanation and wonder when the information dump will finish. And then says, "Okay, now I understand that, but I, and I think I might regret asking for another info dump, but what exactly is a Barrier Jacket? You've mentioned it before, in conjunction with my Linker Core stabilising."

Raising Heart blinks back with light replying,** A Barrier Jacket or Protective Clothing is an extremely versatile and ubiquitous field-type defensive spell that summons a magical armour protecting a mage from external harm. Unlike other protective spells, it is usually auto-cast by the mage's Device upon its activation and only dispelled when it is critically damaged, destroyed, or deactivated by its master. The defensive capacities of Barrier Jackets are very high and allow Mages to survive in life-threatening conditions, however, they cannot be completely relied upon for protection.**

* * *

_Right, now I'm going home and going to bed. This is far too much at once. _"Raising Heart, do we have to complete the synchronisation now or can I do it tomorrow? I would rather like to check if I can get someone here to help if there are any problems when we do this." _I hope I can, I do not want to do this on my own_, I think. _With so many unknowns, it's far too dangerous in my opinion._

**"Of course Master. There is no rush to settle you Core, it merely means that you are presently unable to perform high tier spells."**

I sigh with relief. Using my dry hand, I push myself up off of the ground swiping at all of the dust and dirt on me as I stand. "That's good." Bending down to grab the strap of my bag I hook it over my shoulder and walk back to my house at a steady pace. "I'll make a chain for you to hang from around my neck or as a bracelet tomorrow if you'd like, for now, though you'll just have to go into my pocket, okay?" I say to Raising Heart in an apologetic tone for not being able to do something straight away.

**That's fine Master. Thank you for your consideration, and my advice would be a necklace if possible Master. Easier to blend in that way. **Raising Heart replies as she flashes. "Very well Raising Heart. I will give you some designs to choose from tomorrow. Goodnight."

**Goodnight Master. Entering Sleep Mode.**

Tucking Raising Heart into her pocket, she looks up to realise that she walked to the edge of the forest that is by her house during their conversation. Walking around to the front of the house, I notice that there are already lights on in the house. _Strange, is Caroline home early? _I pull my phone out and check the time. '17:58' Flashes on my screen. Shrugging, I put my phone back and walk up to the house.

Opening the door, the house still feels empty despite someone being here. The showers not running, nor is there any giggling upstairs indicating Caroline. _Weird_. I start to walk up the stairs and get about halfway before mum makes it out of the kitchen and spots me. "Charlotte Angel Forbes! Where have you been!" Not really in the best of moods to have a civilized conversation with my mum after all of the revelations today, I turn to her and say in the most deadpan voice I can do. "Does it matter?" And then, I keep walking to my room. Tuning out her voice, I don't pay any attention to her as I walk into my room and close the door behind me.

* * *

Dropping my bag on the floor by the end of my bed and flopping onto my, now ironically wolf covered Queen-Sized bed, I sigh for what seems like the umpteenth time today. Deciding on texting Nik before I fall asleep like this, I get my phone back out of my pocket and holds it above my face.

**New Message Thread **

**18:03 **

**Lottie: Hey Nikki, Are you available to come by Mystic soon, at the weekend for the latest? There's been a bit of a situation and some shocking revelations too. I need you. Answer soon, Little Lottie x**

He isn't that busy at the moment because I get a reply nearly immediately after.

_**Nik: Lottie love, What has happened? I'll be there tomorrow, are we meeting at Sanctuary? Nik x**_

**Lottie: A lot happened today and not all of it positive. Can't speak over the phone, will meet you at Sanctuary tomorrow afternoon. Little Lottie x**

_**Nik: I understand Lottie love, see you soon. Nik x**_

* * *

And that was that. I did my usual routine of deleting their messages from my phone, too dangerous to keep his contact details or any of their text messages, never knowing who could come to Mystic Falls, or who could end up with my phone.

Finishing that off, I get up and changes into a black cami top and some navy blue shorts for pyjamas and crawls into bed. What a day. I can't believe that I'm a mage now.

**Chapter End.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting with Nik

**Title:** Rise of Kandrakar

**Fandoms: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Anime) & Vampire Diaries (TV Series)

**Author: **Will-of-the-Night

**Rating: **T (Unsure if I will have to change the rating just yet)

**Parings: **Charlotte Forbes (OC)/Niklaus Mikealson

**Warning: **Using the Timeline courtesy of Vampire Diaries Wiki, I am trying not to butcher the timeline too much, but hey its fanfic. Spoilers for Vampire Diaries, OC Characters, A whole lot of OOC, potential angst, fluff, and probably a whole lot more warnings that I can't think of.

**Summary: **So, what if we got rid of Nanoha Takamichi and Raising Heart was found by someone else? And what if we got rid of Yuuno Scrya so that there was nobody to introduce them to magic? Hell, what if we just screwed with the MGLN canon altogether and dropped Rasing Heart right into the Vampire Diaries 'Verse, bang smack in Mystic Falls? What next?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson and various publishers. No money is being made from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (If I did, I'd have a harem of the seriously hot mean from the series!)

**Recap: **_And that was that. I did my usual routine of deleting their messages from my phone, too dangerous to keep his contact details or any of their text messages, never knowing who could come to Mystic Falls, or who could end up with my phone._

_Finishing that off, I get up and changes into a black cami top and some navy blue shorts for pyjamas and crawls into bed. What a day. I can't believe that I'm a mage now._

* * *

Key: "Speach"

_Thoughts_

✤Text Thread✤

**Intelligence Device Speech**

_**Spell Cast**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Reuniting With Nik

* * *

"_You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life." - Albert Camus_

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I wake up slowly, I always do, I'm not a morning person, especially not without my coffee. But then, I shoot up, nearly falling off of my bed when I remember something important. _Nik's coming today! And I have Art today! _I do a little jig to myself on my bed thinking, _Today is going to be amazing!_ I tumble out of bed and take a glance at the clock. '06:05'. Perfect. I always get up the earliest in the house, unless of course mum has an early shift at the station, but I like to take a shower rather than jump in and out as Caroline does on a school day.

**/Time Skip of 45 Minutes/**

Walking over to my huge dark oak wardrobe, I open it up to see lots of clothes but nothing I fancy wearing today. Looking out of my window, I see that it looks like a fabulous day, today and decide to wear shorts. Moving over to my chest of draws, I open up the big drawer that has all of my shorts in. Denim, Leather, Blue, Dark Blue, White, Black and more. Shorts are my favourite things to wear and with the abundant amount of sunshine that we have that's not a hard thing for me to do.

I pick a pair of black leather shorts that are almost booty shorts but are my absolute favourites. They're real leather but aren't too tight or stick-to-you sort of thing, and have a thin but cool looking silver chain going from the front of my right pocket to the back of my right. Grabbing a random black, lacy underwear set out of my lingerie drawer and put them on before shimmying into my shorts.

Going back over to my wardrobe, looking at nothing in particular, I spot a pink/red camisole top that I know will work with my shorts. Picking it up, I take it over to my bed, dropping it there and sitting at my vanity, I unwrap my hair from the confines of my towel. My luscious golden blonde locks tumble to the ground and fan out around me. I've always loved the story of Rapunzel and her long hair flowing all around her. I wanted that ever since I was a child, and I got it. I would never let my parents do more than let me get a trim to get rid of all of the dead ends. Now I have my hair down to the floor and have done for many years now, however, it does make keeping it clean pain and a half though. I found the easiest way to dry it was to brush it and tie it up into my usual pigtails

**/Time Skip of 30 Minutes of Hairbrushing/**

Hair brushed and done into my pigtails, I pick my shirt up off of my bed and throw it on over my head. I walk back over to my wardrobe and open one of my shoe cupboards. Looking inside, I select my near knee-high leather boots with laces up the front of them and sit at my vanity chair to stick them on. Grabbing my usual leather jacket and my school bag, I head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Walking to the bottom of the stairs, I stop for a second, seriously hoping for a second that nobody is up and or in the kitchen. I step in to see both mum and Caroline are in there, and both have seen me and I know that I can't just back away. _Dammit. _I dump my jacket and bag on a chair and then pop a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. Continuing past them both, I try to make my breakfast while ignoring them both. I really can't be bothered dealing with either of them right now, but most especially mum. Getting a glass out of the cupboard, I get the orange juice out of the fridge and pours some into the glass to drink while my toast finishes cooking.

Wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, I take my cooked bread and grab my things, intending to eat my dry toast on the way to school.

I proceed out of the house and onto the streets. Since I left pretty early today, the streets are still bare with most people in bed or eating breakfast. Trekking down the path to school was monotonous considering that I do it for 5 days a week for 10 months a year.

**/Time Skip of Whole School Day/**

I manage to get the whole way through the day without running into Caroline. However, unluckily for me, just as I'm escaping from the school, she spotted me. "Charlie!" She shouts as she waves her hands at me. I halt where I am and sigh before plastering on a fake face and turn to face her.

"Hey, need something, Caroline? I'm a bit busy today." I say with a smile and a raised eyebrow. She stops a mere few feet in front of me and asks, "Hey, everyone's busy today, do you want to hang out?"

This causes me to instantly drop my smile. "So I'm only good to hang out with when everyone else is busy. Thanks but no thanks. I already have plans." I state as I glare at her and walk off. _I can't believe her. Am I worth that little? _I keep walking, ignoring her following attempts to engage me in conversation, and eventually, she just stops.

* * *

I walk into the clearing of The Sanctuary and see _him _standing there clear as day. And I can't help but gasp in happiness as I see him. _It's been so long. _"Nik!" I shout involuntarily as I drop my bag by the edge of the clearing and run to him, hugging him when I reach him. About half a foot taller than me, my face hit bang smack into the middle of his chest. I peered up at him into his lively, dark blue-green eyes and smiled at him. "It's been a while, I've missed you Nik."

He smiles at me with one of him small, but genuine smiles at returns with, "I've missed you to Lottie"

Nik steps back and takes my hand, dragging me over to my boulder to sit down against it. He runs his left hand through his dark blond hair, and turns his head to me asking, "So, what happened yesterday, that has you so flustered?"

"What, no 'Hi Lottie, How've you been?' Nik?" I joke, huffing a laugh.

He mocks glares at me and says, "Hi Lottie, How've you been?" This causes me to laugh a bit louder this time, "Not bad, just the usual Caroline and Dopplegäner problems. Hiding away, creating more music and art. I had a rather strange dream the other night, I wonder if you could tell me if it was from any of your people. Now, how are you doing?"

He raises an eyebrow at the dream thing but replies with, "Hmm, Not doing too bad. I've finally got a werewolf to go with my vampire, now I just need the moonstone and everything will be ready at last." Smiling at this, he continues with, "So, what's this about a strange dream then? Because I don't know anything about it, so it's not from any of mine."

I nod and tell him, "Yeah, somehow, I had a feeling it wasn't you. Anyway, The other night, I had this rather vivid dream. It looked like it was pre-vampire because the scene itself looked as if to be an ancient sort of village and you were all dressed in tunics and stuff."

"Wait, we? I was in the dream?" He interrupts.

"Yeah, in fact, all of you were. Finn, Elijah, You, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and even Esther and Mikael too. You were all there but only at the end, when it was the clearest. The beginning… the beginning of the dream… I was the night of the full moon. The one where Henrik was killed."

* * *

**Niklaus' POV**

What. I feel my mind shutter to a halt as it comprehends what Lottie just told me. That night… That night is still something that I have trouble forgetting. Henrik died and it was all my fault, I couldn't convince him to stay. "You… Had a dream of that night?" I ask her.

She nods at me, her wine red filled with sorrow. "Yeah. And of the morning too, when you brought Henrik back to the village. The strange thing was though, it continued after, Henrik passed. His spirit? I suppose, appeared next both of you, and just before I woke up, he mouthed two words to me. _'Save Them'._"

'_Save Them' _Did he mean us, the whole family? "What do you think it means, love?" I ask her.

She looks straight into my eyes and regards me seriously, "I think that it means that something is coming. Something bad. And I think we might need the whole family together to win against whatever is coming. I don't think that the family includes Esther and Mikael but the rest, you may have to start thinking about un-daggering them Nik."

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

He stares at me, something dangerous in his eyes, definitely not liking what I'm considering. But still, I carry on. "Think about it Nik. Why else would I have a dream like that? Take a chance with the possibility that it was Henrik's spirit that sent me that dream. I mean, he was the one that loved all of you equally. And he was the one person that, even human, that all 5 of you would have never hesitated becoming monsters for if it meant that it would protect him. I'm right, you know I am."

I can see the resolve wavering in his eyes. He closes them and takes a deep breath while pinching his nose. Opening his eyes and looking back at me, he says, "I'll examine the idea, love. Now, let's get down to what happened yesterday."

And now I'm the one to take a deep breath.

* * *

**Niklaus' POV**

"Nik, so many crazy things have happened yesterday but I don't know how to start explaining all of it to you. Heck, it barely makes any sense to me!" She tells me. "So, um, well… " She continues to stutter as she pulls something out of her jacket pocket. A ruby? "Raising Heart would please load yesterday's biometric scan." I look at her bewildered because she's talking to a _gemstone_.

**Of course Master. **_It speaks back to her. _But then I gape, me, I gape in shock at what I get shown.

_**#Loading# #Loading#**_

_**#Load Complete#**_

**Name: **Charlotte Angel Forbes

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Species:** Human** (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Family: Mother:** Elizabeth Forbes** (Blood) (Human) **

**Father: **Richard Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Father: **Bill Forbes** (Adopted - Aware) (Human) **

**Half-Sister: **Caroline Forbes** (Blood) (Human) **

**Half Brother: **Tyler Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Dormant))**

**Uncle: **Mason Lockwood** (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood (Active))**

**Bonds:** Niklaus Mikaelson** (Brother Soul Bond) (Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid) (Werewolf Blood (Active) (Sealed))**

**Status: **Mage

**Rank: **AAA to SS-** (Still fluctuating)**

**Blocks: **Werewolf Abilities** (Natural) **

Magic Block** (Placed By Esther Mikaelson) (Age: 2 Days)**

**Notes: Bonds -** Soul Bonds, in particular, are extremely rare. Those with bonds of any kind do not necessarily ever have to meet. But while in a close enough vicinity of the other bond the soul will be drawn to each other, to complete each other in some way depending on the type of bond.

**Werewolf Bloodlines - **To activate the Werewolf Bloodline within someone, they must kill a human. It does not matter whether it is done directly or indirectly. If a human is killed by the hands of someone possessing the Gene, it will break the seal on their curse.

What?! What if this?! I turn my head to her and the first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "You're a Werewolf?" _Such eloquence, Elijah would be so proud. _And she just blinks at me and huffs out a laugh of surprise and gives me a small smile. "Yes, it appears so. I guess you really couldn't smell the wolf in me then. I do wonder if it was the block on my magic that did that then."

I shake my head and reply, "No, you've never smelt like a wolf to me, love. But what has me confused is the fact that somehow you managed to come into contact with my mother at 2 days old, when my mother has been dead for 1000 years."

"I don't know, but if that mother of yours ever finds a way to come back from the dead, there is going to be some serious issues between us." She says to me, her face warping with anger.

* * *

**Location: Arthra-Class TSAB Battleship**

**Sub-Location: Deep Space**

**Coordinates: Unknown**

**Date: 07/09/2010**

**Time: 18:34:54 (GST) (General Space-Time)**

*Beep*

"Commander, we've detected something. It's coming from Non-Administrated Planet #097." Stated a soldier at the CIC. "It seems to be a high class Lost Logia, Ma'am. How should we proceed?" Said commander's head snaps towards the soldiers as her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! Non-Administrated Planet #097 has no known magic, never mind the fact that it should not have any access to a Lost Logia. Conduct a preliminary scan for the Lost Logia and get me its location immediately!"

**Chapter End.**


End file.
